0067
0067 is episode 9 of Season 4. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *G.L.A.D.I.S. *Marco Lumiere Synopsis Jerry is invited to work for a spy film. What he does not know is the director is Marco Lumiere in disguise, and he plans to take revenge on the producers that refused to finance his films. In the B-story, while Jerry is absent, the spies are made the temporary directors of WOOHP. Gadgets *Catsuit *Cold Resistant Cashmere Sweater *Compowder *Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses *Jet aircraft *Parachute *Ultra Inflatable Nylon Tech Vest *Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer Trivia *Yves Mont Blanc references or appearances. **“0067” **“Baddies on a Blimp” **“Evil G.L.A.D.I.S. Much?” **“Evil Jerry” **“Evil Shoe Designer” **“Grabbing the Bully by the Horns” **“I Hate The Eighties” **“Little Dude” **“Trent Goes Wild” **“Totally Spies! The Movie” *References to the spy genre. **”0067” ***The title is a reference to 007, James Bond's Double 00 number. ***The film the spies watch is titled “Mission Improbable”, a reference to “Mission: Impossible”. ***“Mission Improbable” is a reference to an episode of “The Avengers”. **”Computer Creep Much?” -- One of the posters in the cyber cafe says “Spy Raider”, a reference to “Lara Croft: Tomb Raider”. **”Evil Promotion Much?” -- Appearance of Lara Croft as the holographic trainer. **Geraldine Husk's clothing and behaviour resembles the villains seen in 1960's spy films. ***The laugh. ***The white cat. (Ernst Stavro Blofeld from the James Bond franchise.) ***The white Catsuit. ***The wide belt. **Ian Flemish -- His name is a reference to Ian Fleming. The creator of James Bond. **”Pageant Problems” -- The laser security system resembles the laser fight seen in “Die Another Day”. **”The Elevator” -- One of the film posters is for “009”, a reference to James Bond's Double 00 number. **”Totally Dunzo” -- The bikini Lewis wears in the flashback is a reference to Halle Berry's bikini in the James Bond movie “Die Another Day”. *Jerry minored in Musical Theater in college. *Jerry always wanted to be a professional thespian. Gallery lum0.JPG|Marco Lumiere escapes. Mission Improbable-1.JPG|"Mission Improbable" Mission Improbable-2.JPG|"Mission Improbable" Mission Improbable-3.JPG|"Mission Improbable" Mission Improbable-4.JPG|"Mission Improbable" Mission Improbable-5.JPG|"Mission Improbable" spies114.JPG|Samantha, Alexandra, and Clover are displeased by the spy movie. jer34.JPG|Jerry Lewis jer35.JPG|Jerry talks about his Hollywood debut. jer36.JPG|Jerry dreams about his film career. ymb0.JPG|Yves Mont Blanc clo53.JPG|Clover's biggest reason not to want to run the agency: Boys spies115.JPG|Jerry leaves running WOOHP to Sam, Clover and Alex much to their displeasure. tsback14.JPG jer37.JPG|Jerry Lewis arriving to Hollywood in style. lum1.JPG|Marco Lumiere in disguise. gladis1.JPG|G.L.A.D.I.S. helps out while Jerry is gone. gad44.JPG|Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses gad45.JPG|Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer gad46.JPG|Cold Resistant Cashmere Sweater glad2.JPG|G.L.A.D.I.S. spies116.JPG gad47.JPG|Jet aircraft gad48.JPG|Jet aircraft interior spies117.JPG|The spies have no idea how to fly the jet. sam231.JPG|Samantha wearing the Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses gad49.JPG epi38.JPG spies118.JPG|Alex is against littering. clo54.JPG|Clover complains about the files she's having to deal with ruining her manicure. gad50.JPG|Ultra Inflatable Nylon Tech Vest lum.JPG|The girls realize Marco Lumiere is the director. jer38.JPG lum4.JPG|Marco Lumiere is defeated. epi39.JPG|Applause tsback15.JPG|WOOHP without leadership spies119.JPG|Sam, Clover and Alex are shocked to learn how bad they are at running the agency when they receive complaints from many agents and G.L.A.D.I.S. Jer39.JPG|"Amateurs." Jer40.JPG| Category:Season 4